1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling music score display based on music data, and a computer program for realizing such an apparatus and a method using a computer system, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method in which a music score is displayed on a display device with signs and indications which meet the musical skill level of a user. A musical score may not only be displayed on a display screen, but may also be printed on a sheet, or recorded in recording means for a later display or print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of electronic musical apparatuses, there are such apparatuses and application programs which realize the display of a music score on a display screen or on a sheet of paper based on the MIDI music data, i.e. by converting the MIDI music data to music score display data. In the conventional apparatuses, however, the signs and indications to be exhibited on the music score are predetermined for the respective types of models, and the contents to be contained in a displayed music score may not be arbitrarily selected or changed according to the musical skill level or the preference of the user. Consequently, a novice or beginner will be confronted with a music score containing musical signs and indications beyond his/her musical skill or will be compelled to read a music score not containing assisting signs such as note names and fingering numbers. Such music scores may give him/her an impression of being beyond his/her skill and spoil his/her zest in trying to play the music on the score. On the other hand, an expert or advanced player will be confronted with a music score not containing necessary detailed musical signs and indications for sophisticated playing techniques or will see a music score containing unnecessary annoying indications such as note names and fingering numbers.